Purple
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: With the conclusion of the Dragon Summer battle for Osaka over, Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date whined down after their duel to consider their future...and perhaps the end of their rivalry. A Birthday dedication.
1. Chapter 1

**A 2 chapter one shot of Masamune and Yuimura.** **Enjoy anyone else that reads this.**

 **Dedication is to RyouSyki's birthday.**

* * *

Sunset was upon Osaka.

The orange light illuminated the land with it's warm touch. The Sanada Canon, which had ceased to work after the bombardment of Tadakatsu Honda. But even the Greatest Warrior of All needed rest after tangling with such a contraption.

Away from these giants lay gold and azure banners over the fallen bodies of Tokugawa and Date Troops. One would think it would have been a easy feat to take Osaka from the Takeda Army after a sudden illness reduced The Tiger of Kai to a near comatose state. However, all would be surprised to hear and know that The Young Cub of Kai managed to hold his own. Even so, Takeda still sustained causalities as one could see from the tore crimson flags that still stood tall.

To have three great powers battle for supremacy over the Capital of Land, it was a fight to see indeed.

"To think, that it would end this way." Kojuro sighed as if the statement made him nostalgic.

"I'll say." Sasuke agreed. And even though he sat on his toes on a broken wooden beam, he was near to collapsing. Same could be said for Kojuro who was barely conscious and leaning against the entrance of Osaka Castle.

The two seemed to be dazed, but both looked at the falling sun.

"It was something like this wasn't it." Sasuke spoke suddenly. "Those two, meeting under the gaze of the sun."

"Only it was rising that time wasn't it?" Kojuro murmured deeply and softly.

"It sure was." Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Funny, seems symbolic in some way..."

"Like it's the end of something."

Sasuke. though wobbly at first, dismounted from beam and looked in the same direction as Kojuro. The ninja said nothing, but mentally agreed to the notion of the Right Eye. Even so, the idea appeared sad, if not bitter sweet. To think, that the One-Eyed Dragon and The Cub of Kai's rivalry may end...just like that. Thinking of that, the orange, red rays of the sun seemed even warmer in strange way to Sasuke.

"Do you think they're dead?" he blurted out in his usual tactless manner. If he didn't know any better, he could have swore he felt a cold chill. Most likely the glare of the Right Eye.

"Masamune-sama would not fall so easily." he paused and added reluctantly, "Neither would Sanada Yukimura."

Sasuke smirked suddenly. _'A lot really has changed.'_ he thought. To have Kojuro pay an _actual_ compliment to his Master was like pulling teeth from a horse.

Yet, even that seemed sad.

"In a way, I sorta wished they had killed each other."

Kojuro's eyes flared open, "What madness! Why would you speak such foul darma, Sarutobi?!" if he wasn't so exhausted, Kojuro might have even pulled out his katana.

Sasuke took a moment to consider why he had such a thing.

Being a Koga ninja, he wasn't much of a fan of ' _indulging in pleasures_ ' he much preferred, more acclimated, to following tradition. Not to say his Masters Yukimura and Shingen weren't. They were everything he sought after. He never thought about doing anything more with his life-more like, he never desired anything more. Much like Yukimura, all he wanted was to sever his Master to the end. Yet, after so many years of watching the young Cub grow, he realized the immediate change when the man met Masamune Date for the first time.

It was like having an epiphany.

Now, Yukimura, who lamented the illness of his Lord, now had flourished as a leader. Not only that, he had ambition. And dreams now.

It didn't take a genius to know that the Takeda would soon become the Sanada. Shingen would be proud.

But, something didn't feel right. Like something about this had a sourness to it.

Instead of foregoing his pleasure, Yukimura designed this brilliant plan to take Osaka, but in the end; it seemed more like farewell party.

With sudden realization, it donned to Sasuke that Yukimura had done this to call the One-Eyed Dragon out to battle...maybe for the last time.

Sasuke breathed, why was he surprised. His comment clearly stated he knew this. And the answer to Kojuro's question was obvious:

"If they had died, they could fight each other for eternity." Sasuke finally said, "This whole battle really was the end."

Kojuro blinked then leaned his head back. Everything felt suddenly heavy.

* * *

 **For my lovely audience that might read this, please understand that I can't decide whether to put this under Sengoku Basara; Samurai Heroes or Sengoku Basara the anime. So for those that didn't play the game version, know that Yukimura and Masamune had a epic battle at the end of Masamune's route with Tokugawa. It was called Osaka-Dragon Summer. I figured that this would be the perfect situation for what the person that requested this may have wanted.**

 **Thank you. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Up and over the hill, one could hear the screaming of the wind has blades clashed with one another. In a secluded area, a flat round piece of land was the battle ground for Sanada Yukimura and Masamune Date.

No one could tell the number of times they clashed, but what was evident was the sweat dripping down their faces. Their spirits were ablaze in this fight.

"Sanada Yukimura." Masamune grinned with happiness dancing in his dark brown eyes.

"Date Masamune." Yukimura grinned also getting up from one knee and bracing himself again.

Masamune was in a state of euphoria. At last, he could fight his rival to his hearts content. With each sound that echoed off their blades he felt it.

 _'This was it.'_

 ** _Clash_**

 _'It's great.'_

 ** _Clash_**

"This is great! Ain't it? Yukimura?!" Masamune shouted with mirth and lunged for the man again.

"I couldn't agree more Masmaune-dono!" Yukimura exclaimed making his spears form a X to block the man's attack.

Masamune smirked and feinted shocking the red clad warrior. "Right above ya'!" he shouted and came down on the man with a 'Phantom Dive'. Yukimura counted it with a quick 'Blaze Kick' and ended up kicking off the Dragon's swords with the sole of his foot. Masamune landed on his feet with a huge smile on his face.

It had to have been hours that they had been at this with zero interruption.

"This really is great." Masamune breathed standing up straight. "Yo' Yukimura!"

Yukimura looked up abruptly at the sound of his name. "Surely...you haven't grown tired yet." he asked smugly panting for air.

Masamune snorted without grace, "Nah! Just givein' you time to breath, _you see_?"

"What ever you say Masamune-dono." Yukimura retorted with a grin.

In the past, there was no way yukimura would have spoken so plainly. This through Masamune for a loop, but the knowledge that Yukimura had loosed up had seemed to sweeten the moment they were sharing. A few months ago, Yukimura could barely function no thanks to the illness Takeda Shingen suffered.

Yet, now, look at him!

It was amazing! The change in him. It was like the Young Cub of Kai was reborn again!

"Talking to Yoshihiro must have knocked you off your butt eh?" Masamune said aloud.

Yukimura blinked at that. "Huhn?"

"Nevermind." Masamune said quickly then thought of something else. "Seems we've both come a long way."

"Agreed. It has been a must trying time for the both of us, but here we stand at the last with our hearts on the line and blades crossed." Yukimura said with warmth and a confidence only he could have. "I would not have it any other way."

Masamune gave a man the best toothy grin he could give. "Well said Yukimura!"

But...there was something in the man's eyes that flickered when he said the last part. As if it could not last, this time of their's.

Why wouldn't it? The days forward would be no different right?

Masamune drew a blank.

"Alright!" Yukimura stood up and pointed his spears the the One-Eyed Dragon. "I'm ready when you are!"

"..."

"Masamune-dono?-" Yukimura shrieked when Masamune lunged for him with a hard shove. "Masamune-dono?!"

"Tell me something Yukimura..." Masamune said in a strange tone that Yukimura couldn't recognize.

It was disturbing.

"When we're all pasted out and the Monkey and Kojuro come and get us, what happens next?"

"Another day of course-"

"No. What happens to _us_ next?"

If Yukimura could describe the pain he felt, it would be like having a slab of spiked metal land on your foot.

"..." Yukimura said nothing and shoved his rival back. he lunged at him with his spears ablaze, but his eyes looking past Masamune.

"Gonna ignore me huh?" Masamune growled, "That's fine. I know how to do this...!" With that, The One Eyed Dragon tossed his Six Claws aside.

Yukimura gasped and panicked. At this angle and speed, there was no way he could stop. He'd stab and kill Masamune!

But it didn't happen like that.

Masamune slid his right foot back and bend backward enough to let Yukimura's arms pass over his chest. He then grabbed the man's arms and used the motion to spin him once around and smack the spears from his hands.

"Ah!..."

Masamune grabbed the man's wrists and swung him into the cliff next to them. Yukimura hissed in pain feeling the hard rocks meet with his back. In that moment, he closed his eyes on reflex and opened them to see Masamune rushing at him. To think the One-Eyed Dragon was so good at martial arts.

Yukimura closed his eyes again braced himself for a punch, but when he felt nothing he opened his.

What he saw was the saddest Dragon Eyes in the world.

"M...Masamune...dono."

"So that's how it is Yukimura." Masamune murmured softly but with a sadness that matched the shimmer of his eyes. "This was your way of saying good-bye."

Yukimura opened his mouth to object, but closed it. His head hung down. There was no way he could meet the man's piercing gaze. No way he could admit to himself that this was the end of their rivalry.

When he felt the man's warm air move away from him, he dared to open his eyes again. The air felt so cold now...

"I...I wanted...just to cross swords with you. One more time."

"..."

Yukimura continued looking at the dark brown earth, "All men leave this world, and I know my Lord's time draws near to that." Though the words were true, Yukimura still felt them as lies. "For that reason, for the future of Takeda-nay- for my own future, I have to-"

"Cut ties." Masmaune interrupted.

"That is not true Masamune-dono!"

"Then why Yukimura?!" Masamune shouted but the question didn't seem directed at the Cub. "Why do you treat this as the last day? The last time we will be able to cross blades?!..."

"..." Yukimura straightened from his slumped position, "...I am Oyakata-sama's vassal...and he has left his will to me."

That struck Masamune harder then the time he was shot by the Demon King's gun unit.

Shingen, leaving his will to Yukimura, would make it official that the Tiger of Kai is no longer a warlord. That would mean-

"The Takeda will be the Sanada." Yukimura said it with a foreign strength and realization.

"The Sanada of Kai? Nice ring to it..." Masamune said with a hint of bitterness.

"I did not mean for it to end this way."

"So you wanted me to go home and be slapped stupid with this shit?" Masamune said with a growl.

Yukimura looked down again, ashamed that he would be that disrespectful to his respected rival. Did he not deserve to hear it form the man's own mouth that this was the end.

"This must have been a shitty time for you to have arranged it this way." Masamune raised his head, "Guess I'll be the sour one."

"That is a lie!" Yukimura shouted. "This...I...I'm suffering as well!"

The One-Eyed Dragon whirled around and shouted with rage. "Then show me that Yukimura! Don't make some bullshit ending on your own if you suffer so much!"

Yukimura's eyes stung suddenly, pain stabbed at his chest and perhaps it was his own doing. "Understand my position Masamune-dono!" he sobbed, "If I do not do this, the Takeda will fall!"

"Do you even want this?!"

"Of course I want this!" Yukimura shot back with anger and anguish, "I can't be in my Lord's shadow forever!"

"So we're gonna end up like Kenshin and the Old Man huh?" Masamune chuckled with bitterness. "Perfect. Just perfect! You can't write a scene better than this Yukimura!"

"Then what should I do Masamune-dono?!" Yukimura shouted, "Tell me, you're a warlord yourself. Tell me what I should do to stop this from ending! I don't want this to, but we can't have our freedom anymore. With Mitsunari-dono gone-you will be back to conquering states again!"

Masamune's eyes flickered.

Tears ran down the Cub's face and he turned his face away. He didn't care if he looked pathetic now. He just wanted to lament the lost of something else...

The sun was half visible now, it peeked from over the cliff they stood on. Darkness threatened to cover it.

Yukimura's face felt cold from the approaching night air. The tears only made his cheeks colder. The Cub wasn't sure if he heard scratching on the ground since his sobs were deafening.

"Yukimura..."

Yukimura didn't look up. He didn't want to look at the One-Eyed Dragon. For what it was worth, he wished he would leave. He wished Kojuro would interrupt them like always and take his rival away.

"Yukimura."

"Masamune-dono... _please_ Masamune-dono go away..."

Gloved fingers pinched the Cub's chin making him look up at the other.

Masamune answered him with silence as he closed the distance between them.

Yukmura's brain at least processed three 'huh's before his coco eyes widened in shock. He tried to push the man away, but he ended up making the other grab his hands and pin them over his head. The action made Yukimura gasp giving the One-Eyed Dragon the opportunity to slip his tongue in the Cub's mouth.

A whimper escaped Yukimura. He would have tried to protest if a moan hadn't gotten caught in his throat.

Masamune's knee had found it's way between Yukimura's trembling legs not only making sure the Cub didn't slip further down, but also to entice more moans out of his lips

And moans were enticed, threatening to erupt form the Cub's mouth. The Dragon sighed, pleased at the sound of the Cub's voice. He further engrossed himself in the kiss wrapping his tongue around and under the other's rather shy one. He managed to subdue the tongue and went to exploring the rest of the Cub's mouth making a good example of his growing desire.

Yukimura moaned, either in protest or pleasure, he didn't know. He tried to make sense of the situation but his mind kept going back the the Dragon's heated kiss. His tongue going over and under, in and out, and slipping out smoothly to lick at any saliva that trickled down Yukimura's mouth.

The Cub trembled , his body slack, and his mind a mess of numbness.

Then Masamune let him go with a sigh. "Heh..."

' _"Heh"? Is that all he has to say?'_ Yukimura thought in slight irritation. He looked away slightly, knowing his face was crimson. But more then that, was the obvious indication of his own passion poking at Masamune's thigh.

Masamune tried to look at the Cub's flushed face with a smile but settled on just pressing his lips to his ear. "Your ears are red to, that's cute."

"Masamune-dono, why do you-" Yukimura shuddered when Masamune suddenly flicked his tongue on his ear. "Ah haa...!"

"You've got a sexy voice Yukimura." Masamune breathed into the other's ear. "Have you ever been touched like this?"

Yukimura was shocked by the question. "Ugh...of course not!"

"Really now? But your reacted so well to this. Just look at your son..." The Dragon smirked and nudged the Cub's crotch with his knee.

"Hih...ahh!..."

Regardless of Masamune's teasing, the man was actually shocked Yukimura hadn't experienced this. Normally, warlords had pages come with them for the sake of pleasure since you couldn't have women with you in times of war. Masamune figured, regardless of Yukimura not being a page, that something may have happened between Old Man Takeda and him. It wouldn't have been uncommon, hell, Yukimura looked good enough to have. And if men weren't your thing, his girly looks could cover that.

Knowing this made Masamune slightly guilty for having stolen the Cub's first kiss. Yet, Masamune wanted to know if he should actually feel guilty.

"Yukimura."

Yukimura gave a glance at the Dragon out the corner of his eye.

"Does this feel good?" Masamune asked almost in a whisper.

Yukimura's cheeks flushed a brighter red, "Wha-what?! Why would you ask me that?! Masamune-dono, you're confusing me!"

Masamune took that into consideration, that perhaps he was going to fast for the other to understand. After all, Masamune had done this on a whim, more so out of hurt that Yukimura would try to cut him off like that. Like this...Masamune couldn't bare it. In the back of his mind he knew that ending their rivalry was for the best, but not like this.

"Do you like it, Yukimura?" Masamune asked again in a much softer voice. "Because...if you don't, I'll stop."

Yukimura opened his eyes suddenly knowing what his rival may say next.

"I'll stop. And this will end." Masamune could tell by the look Yukimura gave him that he was being unfair. But was he really?

Yukimura had ignited something in him that he never felt before. True happiness is hard to obtain in a world full of war. Yet through all that blood and corspes, Yukimura's fire burned brightly. It had scorched Masamune, and as a samurai-as a man-he could feel that 'this' was it. When he confessed these feelings to Yukimura, he was filled with joy to know that he felt the same as him that his own 'lightning' had reached him. One would describe this moment as finding your soul mate. Masamune wasn't as flamboyant as that, but that would be a good comparison.

But now, Yukimura and him could finally do what they wanted, but the era was changing again. And this time, it threatened to take more than just Masamune's free time...

"Yukimura, are you going to let it end like this? You decide."

"You can't...you can't expect me to make that decision."

"You did with this fight."

Masamune-dono, you wound me." Yukimura could feel the tears coming again.

Masamune sighed loosening the grip on the other's wrists. "You misunderstand Yukimura, I, as a samurai and warlord... Agree with your decision."

With that Yukimura looked up in shock, to think Masamune would say anything like that.

"However!" Masamune blurted out, "However...my heart as Date Masamune can't accept this."

"Masamune-dono..." Yukimura murmured sadly and felt his hands released.

The Dragon turned his back to him and bit his lip. "I...I don't want it to end like this! If it has to end, so be it, but please...not like this. Don't do it like this, _you see_?"

Yukimura blinked and sad nothing for what seemed like forever. Masamune wasn't trying to end this painfully, he wanted to end this in a way that wouldn't leave them both scarred.

The sun was barely visible, the head of it peaking out just a little. The rays were slowly fading making way for the stars to come out. The left over light held a luminescent white color in it's wake and these rays touched the One-Eyed Dragons azure clothes. If wind blew, Yukimura didn't notice. He was drawn by the image of his rival standing with his back to him. Was it to painful to look at him now?

Then Yukimura thought about the kiss and how much passion was in it. Was it not the same as them crossing swords? Was it not the same as them throwing their hearts out there for the world to see?

Yukimura clenched his jacket and swallowed hard. "No, I...don't want it to end yet."

A sigh of relief exploded from Masamune's chest. He turned to the red clad warrior feeling more like himself and walked toward him. Yukimura smiled, but felt anxious. Not too long ago Masamune was kissing him hungrily and the after thought made his manhood throb, to his embarrassment. Yet, when Masamune was an inch away from him, he could see the same anxiousness in his eyes. This made the Cub feel calmer.

Masamune blinked when he saw Yukimura smile suddenly. He didn't know why, but it seemed playful...

"You're a cock tease you know that?"

Yukimura was about to ask what the man meant by that, but was cut off by another kiss that made his world spin.

The Cub had no idea that such a thing could feel so good...

Masamune cupped the back of Yukimura's head and tilted it to the side slightly. He nipped at his lips, bottom and top, and kissed him fully again.

"Before he was so rough, now he's being so gentle..." Yukimura thought sighing softly within the kiss.

The sky was dark, save for the silver moon over head. And everything seemed to have fallen to silence in the wake of the rivals' passions.

Something hard and rough pressed against Yukimura's back. He hadn't noticed how the the Dragon had guided him toward the side of the rocky wall. Something akin to doubt nipped at the back of Yukimura's mind, but so was something else.

Abruptly, the Cub gave in to a series of sighs and moans as his rival lapped and nipped at his collarbone.

"Hahh! Nghh...ahh!" The sounds were embarrassing, but the red clad warrior had little to no resolve in stopping himself.

Masamune didn't miss a sound that came from the Cub as this only made him hotter and more eager. He loosened his hold of the man's head as he traveled down his exposed torso. He gripped he sides of the man's rounded hips as he traced the faint outline of abs with his tongue.

Yukimura breathed heavily like the faint throbbing of his heart. His hips rolled in Masamune's gloved hands as he pressed himself toward the warm mouth and tongue. The Cub closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Hmph." Masamune smirked, "Virgin indeed. You're so greedy, Yukimura."

The Cub gasped opening his eyes slightly. He turned his face away from the man in embarrassment. "I...if you're going to mock me then-"

"Idiot." Masamune laughed slightly, amused at his rival's naïveté. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it again. He stood up and reached for his sword buckle.

Clicking noises took Yukimura out of his moment of pouting. He glanced up to notice Masamune unbuckling his sword holder. The action made Yukimura think that maybe he should...undress as well. The thought made his face burn. As if reading his thoughts, Masamune came back to the blushing Cub and embraced him.

"What are you thinking Yukimura? You wanna get naked in the great out doors with me? _That's kinky_." The Dragon smirked with down cast eyes upon the Cub.

"Y-You're wrong!" Yukimura objected not fulling understanding the word 'kinky'. "A-and...I had figured...that those were _your_ intentions."

"I dropped my buckles not my pants." Masamune said chuckling under his words. "Unless...you wanna see-"

Yukimura cut the man ff with a gasp. It's not like he was so oblivious to sexual organs, but to see any others, other that his own, it was a little...

"Embarrassed?" Masamune said interrupting the man's thoughts, "Or...Maybe I'm not hot enough for you?"

The Cub's coco eyes widened in denial. " _No_ Masamune-dono! You are the most attractive man I've ever seen!" he exclaimed earnestly.

The honesty in Yukimura's voice threw the Dragon for a loop, he almost lost his cool...

Chuckling, Masamune laced a arm around the man's waist with a smile. " _Stay cool,_ either way, it's not we can have fun in the nude right here."

"That's true..." a part of Yukimura felt dumb and disappointed.

"But..." Masamune grinned his voice quieting, "If we were to..." The Dragon wasn't intending to finish his sentence, he just wanted to tease the blushing Cub. Of course, Yukimura had no idea; and thus, had no comment on his rival's statement.

Masamune smirked then, pressing his lips into the crook of the Cub's neck, kissed him quickly. Yukimura shivered at the sudden resuming of the man's kissing. But another shiver gave him another feeling. A twinge of panic shot up Yukimura's spine.

"Wha-wha-what?!"

"Relax, Yukimura." Masamune whispered in the Cub's ear as he slipped his hands down the other's pants and past his undergarments. He felt Yukimura shiver and squirm even though he was holding him fast against his chest. Masamune pressed his lips against Yukimura's again gently pecking his lips. Yukimura relaxed somewhat, but the fear was still there.

'For Masamune-dono to touch me there...it's so embarrassing...!' the Cub thought. Heat welled up inside him all the way from his chest to his groin. He couldn't help the unconscious movement off his hips as he felt Masamune stroke his erect organ. The fingers gripped around his shaft and pumped in a slow rhythm. Yukimura let out shaken breaths each time the hand moved. He clawed at Masamune's waist and buried his face in the man's shoulder.

"Are you feelin' good, Yukimura?" the One-Eyed Dragon asked in his ear, "I'm about to make things more intense, _okay_?"

The sentence didn't fully register with Yukimura until he felt Masamune hoist his legs up and tug his pants off.

"W-Wha-?!" Yukimura couldn't even protest in time as his pants were discarded and he was exposed to the cool night air. Embarrassed, he tried to clamp his knees together. However, the Dragon's knee prevented him from doing that.

"M...Masamune...dono..." the Cub murmured in shame. He glanced up at the other's face that was devoid of all the humor it usually had in a serious situation. For some unknown reason, it calmed the Cub down, so when their lips met again, Yukimura indulged himself wholeheartedly.

He moaned into the kiss and shivered when Masamune sighed in reply. The man's hand hadn't stopped pleasuring Yukimura at all, in fact, it had picked up pace. A hot knot formed in Yukimura's pelvis and he couldn't decipher what it was. Before the pangs of concern came back, the feeling slowed down a little. Yukimura murmured a little before gasping. Something hard and hot was pressing itself against his cock.

"Haah..!" Yukimura left the kiss and glanced down at his erection being grasped with Masamune's. Breathless, he wanted to call the other's name on impulse, but his lips were shut off again. "Mmhh! Mh!"

Another breathy sigh came from Masamune as his hand stroked his and Yukimura's organ fiercely. He pushed Yulimura's back farther against the wall and loved the surprised moans that came from him. In all honesty, the Dragon was at his wits end on what to do next. He just wanted to thrust right into Yukimura's tight virgin hole, but-emphasis on _virgin_ -he couldn't do that. Yet, the wait was getting to him and so was his approaching climax...

With that in mind, his next actions were obvious. Masamune cut the kiss off which disappointed Yukimura and he smirked. "Don't you wanna get to the good stuff?"

Yukimura gave him a questioning look before he was presented with the other's un-gloved fingers.

"Suck." the man directed. "And don't be shy about getting them nice and wet either."

The Cub gulped and did what was told. He closed his lips around the two digits balancing them on his tongue. It was a weird feeling, what he was doing, the sensation of sucking another man's fingers. Masamune's fingers were slim but rough. It seemed like he could have touched the back of Yukimura's throat if he wanted to. The Cub worked up saliva in his mouth, but felt embarrassed that small sucking and slurping noises came out.

"That's good." Masamune murmured in his ear nipping at the lobe. He took his hand away from Yukimura and kissed him briskly on the lips. His hand disappeared out of the Cub's vision as he leaned into him more.

Yukimura winced at the unfamiliar penetration inside of him.

"Be still and relax Yukimura." Masamune coaxed in his other ear. "If I don't do this, it'll be less fun for both of us. Try to relax a bit."

"Masamune...!" Yukimura shuddered whimpering. This was scary, yet he wanted this more than anything. He didn't want to reject the Dragon so he tried his best to relax.

"Relax your muscles." Masamune told him as he propped the hot entrance with another finger.

Call it experience due to training, but Yukimura managed to relax his every muscle. And as much as he wanted to tense up, he managed to do it. He was rewarded with deep kisses from Masamune. He moaned as he tasted the man's tongue and shuddered feeling the man feel around inside of him. It wasn't uncomfortable, more like numbing sensation was forming around that area. If he let his muscles go, he could feel the very shape of Masamune's fingers.

The Dragon trie to focus on the main objective of this, but was pulled into his own daze. Tasting Yukimura's mouth and imagining the way he would clamp around his throbbing hard cock (like he was doing with his fingers) was enough to make him forget the end in mind. Suddenly, he nudged something akin to a knot of flesh and thought it a little strange. (Usually he didn't need to do this for his bedding partners were experienced in this). Out of curiosity, he bend his index finger into the flesh and flinched when Yukimura tensed and groaned deeply.

"Tha-" Yukimura stammered, "That spot...!"

So this is where 'he felt it most'. Masamune couldn't stand the look on Yukimura's face! It was too hot in his books.

"Shit!" he swore. "Kh!"

"Masamun-" Yukimura yelped when Masamune slipped his arm underneath his knee and lifted it up. "Wha-?!"

Masmaune breathed, "...Sorry if it hurts a little. Try to bare with it."

Yukimura's heart trembled. He never heard Masamune sound like this. He didn't know what to call his expression or the sound in his voice. The Cub was so taken back that he didn't notice the other positioning his hard organ underneath his entrance. Once he did, panic reared it's head in at the last moment.

"Wa-wait a minute-" Yukimura flinched feeling something hot push against him, "Aaah!"

Masamune grunted feeling himself go through the ring of flesh. He told the Cub to relax a little more forcefully then he wanted to, but he managed to push himself completely inside Yukimura.

"Ngh!" Yukimura whined and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit how uncomfortable this felt. It almost hurt. He wiggled unconsciously in Masamune's arms in response to the member currently throbbing inside him.

Masamune noticed the man's grimace and kissed his upper lip. "I'm sorry Yukimura." he said coaxingly. "...Don't hold your breath."

Yukimura stared at the man throigh half closed eyes and, amazingly enough, let go of his breath.

"Ahh...hahh!" he blushed feeling a little more relaxed. "H-hot!..." What was inside of him was the manhood of Masamune Date. To think...he would feel this much from his own rival. The thought of this whole situation would have been a bizarre dream to Yukimura. But, the fact it was actually happening, made Yukimura realize many things he's never thought about.

That maybe, he loved the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu.

Why else would he let him do this...?

Concerned by his heavy breathing in silence, Masamune asked, "Are you okay?"

"Masamune-dono."

Masamune blinked at the man expecting him to say 'it hurts' and teary eyed, but he wasn't. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Please move." Yukimura panted cheeks flushed a bright red and his eyes glassy.

Masamune felt his cock throb in approval, so, not to disappoint, he moved out of the Cub almost fully and thrust back in. However, he made sure to be gentle.

"Ngh! Ah!" Yukimura turned his head away involuntarily feeling his walls separate. He wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck trying to muffle the moans that came out.

Masamune pace was slow, but long. He thrust in and out of him as gentley as he could; however, the positioning was difficult. Masamune groaned at this, and ended up thrusting into Yukimura roughing. The other groaned into his shoulder and his inside shuddered. A grunt of sorts escaped Masamune's throat. He did the action again finding a rhythm in it. At this, Yukimura shrieked feeling the hard driving force rage through him. Each time the man sheathed himself back in Yukimura's tight moist orifice, the Cub seized up, back arching, and mouth clamping down on Masamune's shoulders.

The Dragon wasn't sure if he was hurting or pleasing Yukimura, so he decided to find out.

"Come on Yukimura! Let me hear that sexy vice of yours!" Masmaune said in a husky tone.

Yukimura perked his head up to look at Masamune, "N-No! I-" he gasped when MAsamune stopped his thrusting to grind into Yukimura.

"Mmmh! It feels good stirring up like this too...!' Masamue breathed loving the conflicted look on Yukimura's blushing face.

"D-Don't nnh! S...say...that!" Yukimura grunted and bit his lip. The grinding wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was sending more waves of pleasure up his spine then the thrusting. He could feel his insides twitching in delight around Masamune's cock. Yukimura choked on a moan dropping his hands to the other's hips in a vain attempt to stop the movements.

"What's wrong?" Maamune panted giving his rival two jerking thrusts, "Don't like it?"

Yukimura opened his mouth to speak but a cry came out. "Ahh!""

"So you like it when this happens?" Masamune teased and repeated the action of jerking his hips in Yukimura. "You like it rough!"

"No I don't!" Yukimura whimpered in denial, but wasn't ready for Masamune when he grasped his butt. His hips were lifted more and his tighs were pressed firmly against Masamune's thighs. When he thrust his entire body into him, he cried out in pleasure. "Ah-Aaahhh~!"

Masamune didn't stop and kept thrusting long and hard into Yukimura orccassionally jerking inside of him to make him writhe. He could tell the man was embarrassed. He wasn't close enough for Yukimura to muffle his mouth in his shoulders, so all the man could do was grip at them. His face was turned down and his eyes were closed as his small figure bobbed up and down with Masamune's strong movements.

"Ah! ahh haha! Ngh! Ma..." Yukimura tried to look into the other's eyes, "Masamune...do...no...!"

"Fuhh...hahh..." Masamune watched Yukimura loving everything about his expressions. The way his mouth moved to make sounds, the way his eyes glittered, the flush of his cheeks...was this...how love feels?

"Ah! Masamune!" Yukimura called, "Th-there!"

Masmaune shuddered. That was the first time Yukimura _just_ said his name!

"Here?!" Masamune asked and wiggled around a little. Was he just rubbing the spot in the beginning? When he felt the same mound of flesh he did before he struck it head on.

"Aahh!" Yukimura clamped down on Masamune. His voice hit another octave. Something hot was building up inside of him. No, it wasn't hot, it was _burning_! "Ma-Masamune! This...something is...I can't...!"

"Hahh! Hahh! Gonna...cum now?" Masamune panted his eyes half lidded.

Panic poked slightly at Yukimura, for he vaguely understood what _that_ word meant. But it seemed to fit.

As Masamune contiuned to thrust into Yukimura, in and out, in and out...the Cub felt the heat vibrating through him. His blood pumped in his ears, his hips and back pressed forward, and his mind was going numb for the life of him.

"Masamune!" he cried out closing his eyes that were lacing with tears of pleasure, "I'm...!"

"Me too!" Masamune grunted, "Ngh! Kgh-ahh!"

"Wha-ah, AHH!" Yukimura's head lifted heavenward as the deep moan of pleasure came from his mouth. A shudder raged through his entire body signaling his released passion. He clenched his teeth feeling, but not caring, that his semen pulsated between his and Masamune's stomachs. At that moment, Yukimura remembered the man then he felt the man pump his own orgasm into him.

"Ah!...huuhh..." coming down from his high, Yukimura sighed and lid his head on his rival's shoulder.

"Hahh...hey...you okay?" Masamune grumbled out.

Yukimura mumbled a response of sorts, so Masamune took this as an OK.

After a long moment of embracing each other, the Dragon pulled his now limp organ out of the Cub. Yukimura whimpered slightly and his knees gave a little. Masamune gasped and caught the man under his armpits and leaned him against his chest. Masamune sighed and leaned his own back against the rock of a wall. Yukimura relaxed into his arm as he gazed at the full moon and dots of stars.

"Huh..." Masamune blinked, "It's gotten this late. To think the Monkey and Kojuro haven't come up here looking for us."

"..." Yukimura just breathe evenly, but he was awake and aware.

"Maybe they saw?"

"Masamune...that's not funny." The Cub managed to get out. He was glad that the man had slumped down t sit. It felt good to be pressed up against him. Cuddled like this...it was like they were lovers.

That's right. All this was to end their long years of rivalry...

But for some reason or another, Yukimura was content. He nestled closer to Masamune and felt a quivering his his chest.

"Are you crying?" Yukimura asked in a quiet tone.

Masmaune sniffed and moved his face away. "Hmph! No..."

"It's alright you know." Yukimura murmured.

Masamune looked down at him then smirked. He got as comfortable as he could with Yukimura in his arm. He thought about telling the man to pt his pants back on, but decided against it. If their subordinates hadn't even come up here yet, then they were probably just _waiting_ for them. That was fine. This was his and Yukimura's moment, not theirs. To that, Masamune will be a brat about. Besides, Yukimura's sexy exposed legs were a sight to savor.

With that, the two snuggled under the stars, greeting the end of their rivalry and possible thoughts of their futures.

* * *

 **I had no freakin' idea how to end this actually. In all honesty, I had no idea how to do the sex scene. In all honesty, this was my first in fic scene. I'm good at the foreplay, but since this was a past due birthday fic, I didn't want to drag it. So, I hope the person that requested this likes it. I tried and sorry for the wait. To others that read it...uhmm...enjoy? ^.^ Now, on to FF fics and other Sengoku Basara fics.**


End file.
